iDo Remember
by strawberryhill
Summary: I remembered how long it lasted, and what it tasted like, and what it was like to kiss someone you thought utterly repulsed you, when really the kiss showed you just how much you didn't. / Seddie


**Disclaimer – I claim no ownage of the brilliant television show iCarly. **

"I wonder what she's doing right now."

_She_ was Carly, and _right now_ was, indeed, right now, where Freddie and I were lying together on the roof of Bushwell, gazing up at the stars. Tonight, it wasn't raining, and Carly was out on a date with some random kid from school. It was strange – us together here, alone, without Carly – but we've hung out like this a few times before, so now it's becoming seemingly normal.

I turned my head to glance over at him. "Well, what do you think? They're probably making out by now." I thought about it for a second – Carly had been talking about the date all week and how cute she thought he was, so yes, it was probable. Considering his chivalry he'd boasted to her when he picked her up and the classic dinner-and-a-movie date he was taking her on, it was more than probable.

Freddie sighed. "Do you ever – think about that?"

"Think about what, lima bean?" But I knew what he meant and my cheeks flushed with red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "Yes you do."

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"No what?" Freddie stared up into the sky, but he was smiling.

"No, I don't think about it. It's gross – kissing your best friend. Even if you are a guy."

He shrugged. "You did it, though. And you sort of – wait. What was that?"

I tried to turn my head without my hair getting in my face and failed. "What was what? _Do I need to speak louder, Grandpa Freddie_?" I socked him in the arm.

Freddie laughed again. "You know what I mean…I'm your best friend?" His voice wavers a bit, like some people's do when they're about to cry.

I was silent for a moment. Was that true, or did I just say that? I didn't think I would ever admit that to him – if I told him that, he'd get all cocky. But wasn't it true? I tell Carly everything – but him too. Would I die for him? Yeah, of course. Would I miss him if he wasn't in my life every day? Eventually, yeah. But was I really ready to admit to him – and myself – that I couldn't live without him?

"Yes."

I peeked over at him behind a curtain of hair and saw his eyes widen. "Really? So you could go up to the biggest gossip in school and tell them, 'I'm Sam Puckett, and my best friend is Freddie Benson'?"

I blushed. "I don't know about _that_. You are a little embarrassing, kiddo." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So, you never answered my question."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. My _real_ question was, do you remember?" He stared me down until I squirmed.

"Yes." I did remember. I remembered how long it lasted (ten seconds), what he tasted like (Fat Cakes, which made it so much better), and what it was like to kiss someone you thought utterly repulsed you, when really the kiss showed you just how much you didn't.

He contemplated my simple answer. "So do I. That's kind of why I brought it up."

"I figured." My eyes drifted off to my left, where there was empty space, and not too far away, the edge of the building. I really didn't want to look at him.

He was now mumbling something, but I only heard the word, "Again." Puzzled, I furrowed my brows together and asked, "What?"

When something good happens randomly, like winning a thousand dollars in the lottery or getting an A on a test you never expected to ace, your immediate reaction is _What the hell?_ You're overwhelmed, caught off guard, and at the same time sort of pleased.

That's what it was like feeling Freddie kiss me again. One moment I was staring at the moon; the next I was feeling his lips on mine. At first I couldn't breathe, and after a few seconds I started to kiss him back and mold into him. When it finally ended, I couldn't help admitting – I didn't want it to.

"Um," I tried to catch my breath, "What was that?"

Freddie was sitting up now, smiling like a maniac. "I don't know. I really have no idea. All I know," he tried to breathe regularly now too, "is that I've been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time."

"So have I." I admitted, nodding my head ruefully. "So have I."

"Does this mean that you don't hate me, Sam?" Freddie asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I laughed. "What do _you_ think?"

**A/N – Okay so I have to admit I love this story. I love the idea of stargazing with someone, really. But yeah. Reviews are cool. I love the idea of those too.**


End file.
